The Human Book 2
The Human Book 2 is Nuemekdisneylover1999's upcoming movie-spoof of the 2003 Disney animated feature "The Jungle Book 2". It will appear on YouTube in the near feature. Cast *Baloo - Owen (Total Drama) *Mowgli - Kimba (Leo) (Kimba the White Lion) *Shanti - Kitty (Lyra) (Kimba the White Lion) *Ranjan - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Bagheera - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) *Shere Khan - Quint (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) *Ranjan's Father - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Ranjan's Mother - Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Kaa - Artie Ziff (The Simpsons) *Colonel Hathi - Chief Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Junior - Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) *The Jungle Patrol - Various Cartoon Human Police *Flunkey - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Buzzie the Vulture - Cletus Spuckler (The Simpsons) *Flaps the Vulture - Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons) *Dizzy the Vulture - Seymour Skinner (The Simpsons) *Ziggy the Vulture - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Lucky the Vulture - Sam (The Simpsons) *Shanti's Mother - Leona (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Various Animals - Various Cartoon Human Characters Movie Used *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Movies and TV Shows Featured *Total Drama Island (2007 - 2008) *Total Drama Action (2009 - 2010) *Total Drama World Tour (2010 - 2011) *Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) *Total Drama All-Stars (2013 - 2014) *Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (2015) *Kimba the White Lion (1965 - 1967) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989 - 1990) *Jungle Emperor Leo: Hon-o-ji (2000) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *The Magic School Bus (1994 - 1997) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Simpsons (1989 - present) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) Chapters *The Human Book 2 Part 1 - Opening/Shadow Play *The Human Book 2 Part 2 - You Can Take the Lion Out of Jungle... *The Human Book 2 Part 3 - Jungle Rhythm *The Human Book 2 Part 4 - Missing Kimba *The Human Book 2 Part 5 - Quint *The Human Book 2 Part 6 - The Bare Necessities *The Human Book 2 Part 7 - Into the Jungle *The Human Book 2 Part 8 - Retreat! *The Human Book 2 Part 9 - This is the Life *The Human Book 2 Part 10 - Sam *The Human Book 2 Part 11 - W-I-L-D *The Human Book 2 Part 12 - Finding Kimba *The Human Book 2 Part 13 - Run! *The Human Book 2 Part 14 - The Ruins *The Human Book 2 Part 15 - Back to the Village/Yeah, Man! *The Human Book 2 Part 16 - End Credits Songs Featured *''Jungle Rhythm'' *''The Bare Necessities'' *''W-I-L-D'' *''The Bare Necessities (Reprise)'' *''I Wanna be Like You (by Smash Mouth)'' Gallery Owen headshot (TDI-G&S).JPG|Owen as Baloo. Leo.jpg|Kimba (Leo) as Mowgli. Kitty.PNG|Kitty (Lyra) as Shanti. Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg|Baby Alex as Ranjan. Ralphie pb01.jpg|Ralphie Tennelli as Bagheera. Quint08.png|Quint as Shere Khan. Zuba001.jpg|Zuba as Ranjan's Father. Florrie001.jpg|Florrie as Ranjan's Mother. Artie Ziff.png|Artie Ziff as Kaa. The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Chief Clancy Wiggum as Colonel Hathi. The simpsons ralph wiggum-1-.png|Ralph Wiggum as Hathi Jr. Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Flunkey. Cletus Spuckler.png|Cletus Spuckler as Buzzie the Vulture. Tapped Out Unlock Willie.png|Groundskeeper Willie as Flaps the Vulture. Seymour Skinner.png|Seymour Skinner as Dizzy the Vulture. Ned Flanders.png|Ned Flanders as Ziggy the Vulture. Sam.png|Sam as Lucky the Vulture. Leona.png|Leona as Shanti's Mother. See Also *The Human Book (1967) (Preceded) Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof